Today's lighting systems often include multiple different pieces of equipment which are connected together in a number of different ways. For example, a stage lighting system may include lights and props, a number of trusses, winches, and other devices which operate together in a specified way.
Many of these devices are mounted off the ground. Consequently, safety is very important. Moreover, many of these devices, such as trusses and other such devices, are moveable using remote controls to effect the movement.